Love You Forever
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Song fic! (The song title is inside, if I tell you now I will give it away) BEWARE: It may be very sad. It may make you cry. Especially if you're one of the Tumblr fangirls. (like me. I cried hysterically while writing this). So, read on, peasants! XD DFTBA, and please review! P.S. I like your shoelaces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I see you have found my new story. The song I used is "Forever and Always" by Parachute.**

** I OWN NOTHING. sajlkdjkfjas I may or may not continue this... Depends on the feedback I get (I'll probably end up continuing it anyway...) So, read on! And don't be shy, leave a review afterwards! :3**

* * *

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called

* * *

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table. She'd been sitting there for days it seemed, when in reality it had only been a couple of hours. Still, John should have been there by now. He told her to be ready for four o'clock, and they were gonna go ice skating, which was Molly's favorite thing on a winter evening. They hadn't gone since last year. But now, it was almost six thirty. She wouldn't be so worried if he had called... He always calls her when he's late. But, she still hasn't gotten a call. Where could he be? She was getting really anxious...

* * *

She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?

* * *

She kept looking out the window, waiting for the headlights of his car to cut through the dark. She doesn't see them, and the hour hand is ticking even closer to seven o'clock. She was getting extremely worried, so she picked up the phone and dialed Sherlock. She asked him where he was, but he didn't know. "Why, is something wrong?" he asked. Molly just told him that he was a little late, because, well, it was true. Then she called Lestrade, she called Mrs. Hudson, hell, she even called Donovan! But everyone answered the same, no one knew where he was.

* * *

She looks back to the window,  
Suddenly the phone rings,  
A voice says somethings happened,  
That she should come right now.

* * *

Molly looks back out the window, waits even longer. She was actually beginning to get annoyed at this point. But she was still super worried. Then, suddenly, the phone rings. She picks it up, and an anxious voice on the other end says something's happened, and she should get to the hospital right now. She dropped the phone on the reciever and fell to her knees. Her mind was rushing to the worst possible conclusions... Then she started to think about last December...

* * *

She thinks of when he asked her,

* * *

_They had gone to America. It was their second anniversary, and they went ice skating in Central Park. Molly was so excited. _

* * *

He bent down on his knee first,

* * *

_Then, in the middle of skating, John pulled Molly into the center of the rink. He bent down on one knee, and pulled a small, red box out of his pocket. One just big enough for a ring. He opened the box and Molly immediately began to tear up. _

* * *

And he said,

* * *

_Then, John began to speak, "Molly, you are the love of my life. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. From the first time we kissed, I knew it was you that I wanted to be with forever. I want you forever. Forever and always. I want us to grow old together. Would you do me this great honor, and make me the happiest man in the world? Molly... Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly,  
We'll grow old together,  
Forever and always"

* * *

_Molly's slight tearing-up had now gone to almost full out crying. "Of course, John! Of course I'll marry you! Oh, I thought you would never ask!" She practically jumped into his arms, and John leaned in to kiss her. They heard clapping in the background, and they turned around to find the whole ice rink applauding them. It was the best holiday Molly had ever had._

* * *

She pulls up to the entrance,  
She walks right to the front desk,  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them.

* * *

Molly got in her car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could, luckily it wasn't too slippery out. She reached the entrance and ran up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asks her.  
"Yes, I'm looking for my fiance, John Watson. Where is he?" Molly explains, anxiously. A nurse walks out from behind the desk.  
"Oh, so you're Molly Hooper, right? John's been asking for you. Well, shouting more like it. Right this way, Miss Hooper." The nurse leads her down the never-ending halls of the hospital. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but John got into a bad accident..." Molly wasn't paying attention, though.

* * *

She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room,  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight,  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life,  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay.

* * *

She was trying to keep on a straight face, trying to be strong for him. But he looked awful. He was hooked up to so many different machines... She rushed over to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand.  
"John? Can you hear me?" She asked.  
He lightly squeezed her hand. "Yeah, Molls. I can hear you." His voice was very soft, and sort of raspy, like he was having trouble breathing or he had something stuck in his throat. Molly held fast to his hand.  
"Oh, thank God, John." She let out a breath. She tried to find something to say. "Remember when we were talking about what we would name our kids, if we had any?" John nodded. "Well, I think we need another John Hamish Watson in the world. And how about Melody? I always loved that name. Oh, I can't wait to have kids. It'll be so much fun! And we'll have a nice little house, with plenty of room outside in the yard so they can run around and play, and I can have a little garden! Oh it'll be wonderful. I can't wait!" The only reason she was talking like the was because she was trying to keep from crying. She didn't want him to see how sad she was right now.  
John gave her a weak smile. "I can't wait either, sweetheart."  
"Oh, I can't believe we're getting so close to the wedding... There's still so much to do... John?" Her gaze dropped back down to John. He was asleep. Even when he was sleeping, she saw how much pain he was in, how fragile he looked. Almost like he was... No, she couldn't think that way.

* * *

Stay there forever, forever and always, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly,  
We'll grow old together, and always remember,  
Whether rich or for poor or for better,  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

* * *

Then, she gets an idea and calls in the nurses,  
And brings in the chaplain, and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door,  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor,

* * *

Then she starts to think... Maybe they don't have to worry about anything else happening before the wedding. She got a great idea. She calls in the nurses and discusses it with them.  
"Of course! That would be lovely. That's a wonderful idea. Shall we do it now?" They say.  
"Yeah, I'll just get some things together." Molly replies.  
By the time she finished discussing her plan, John has woken back up. He still looked so weak though. Molly gave him a kiss on his cheek, and told him she would be back soon.  
She calls Sherlock, and Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, who brought his wife as well. Even Mycroft came. She got the pastor from one of the local churches to come in, and Lestrade and his wife allowed Molly to borrow their rings.  
They all enter John's hospital room, and he manages a smile, and says hello to everyone. Molly explained what they were doing, and he thought the idea was perfect.  
The pastor says a couple of verses for the 'ceremony' and everybody's laughing softly, even though most of them are crying as well.

* * *

She looks into his eyes.

* * *

Molly bent down next to John's bed and looked him right in the eyes. 'I love you' She mouthed.

* * *

And she says,

* * *

"John, I want forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever and always."

* * *

She finishes the vows, but  
The beeps are getting too slow,  
His voice is almost too low.

* * *

They finish their vows, and Molly realizes that the heart monitor is slowing down, the beeps are farther apart. As John's talking, she can barely hear him. Tears fill her eyes again. 'No,' She breathes.  
"Molly, I love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always." His eyes close. The monitors are barely still going, but his heartbeat was getting too weak.  
"No, this can't be real, this can't be happening. No. NO!" She shouts, and hits the nurse call button. The nurses rush in an usher everybody out of the room, including Molly. Everyone wanted to stay, but Molly urged them all to go home, and she would call them if there was any news. Molly waited out in the hall, and finally the nurses came back out of John's room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. Actually, I'm not. HA. Actually, yes I am really sorry. I don't want to turn into Moffat. Please leave a review! Tell me what you think :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follow! Glad you like the story. Please review! :3**

* * *

The nurses walked out of John's room, with disappointed looks on their faces. Molly raced over to them, mouth running a mile a minute."Is he okay? What happened? What-"

One of the nurses cut her off "He went into cardiac arrest shortly after you called us in."

"Ohmygod," Molly's face went white.

"We were able to stabilise him, but..."

"But _**WHAT**_?!" Molly nearly shouted, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"He's... He's in a coma," The nurse said, flatly.

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a small, choked sound came out of the back of her throat. The tears were flowing freely down her face. "He'll be okay, though, right? He'll wake up soon, won't he?" She managed.

"We're not sure, right now." The other nurse said. "He could wake up in a couple hours, it could be days, months... Even years."

"No," Molly squeaked. Then she wailed. "No,nonononononoNO! This can't happen. He was supposed to come home, we were supposed to plan our real wedding, our honeymoon! This can't be real..." Tears were still making their way down her face. "Can I still go in and see him?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper.

The nurse nodded. "You can go in there for a moment, but then you have to leave. Visiting hours are long over, you should have left a while ago."

"But I'm his **_WIFE_**! Aren't family members allowed to stay, or spouses can stay or something?!" Molly shouted, and quickly covered her mouth, because she was being too loud.

The nurse looked back at Molly, startled. "Erm... Well, yeah, I suppose. We can bring in a cot for you, I guess. But you have to remember, it's likely that he won't wake up for a while." She replied.

"Can he.. Will he be able to hear me, if I talk to him?" Molly asked.

"Certainly!" The nurse responded. "Comatose patients can still hear people, and they can still feel. Try to talk to him, stroke his hair, hold his hand, that kind of stuff. Let him know you're there."

"Will that help him wake up?"

"It may, it may not. It's never really been tested, so we can't be sure. But, you never know. " The nurse answered. "You go on in there, I'll go get your cot ready."

Molly entered the room, and saw again how fragile John looked, even more-so now. "John?" She whispered. She moved a chair over near his bed and sat down. "John?" She called, louder this time. He didn't respond, of course, but then again, she really didn't expect him to. She reached over and took his hand. It was warm, which surprised Molly, who, for some reason, expected it to be cold. "John, I'm here. Its me, Molly. The nurse told me you could still hear me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you. I'll be here as much as I possibly can. If you can hear me, John, give me a sign. Please, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me. I know you can," She began to cry, once again. "Come on, John, I know you can hear me! John, I love you. Please, just give me a sign that you're still there." The nurse came in the room then, and set up Molly's cot, right next to John's bed.

"You should get some sleep, you know," The nurse told Molly. "If you need anything, like he wakes up, or responds to anything, call for one of us. Now, you get some rest." The nurse left the room, turning off the light behind her, and it was eerily silent except for the soft beeping of John's heart monitor. Molly sat down on the cot and looked at John. She lay down, and began talking to him again.

"I know you can hear me, John. I just wish you would give me a sign," Molly whispered, and then drifted off to sleep. She awoke early the next morning to light seeping in through the windows. "Where am I...?" She asked. Then she looked over at John and recounted the events of the previous night. "...Oh... right..." She breathed, and tears began to trail down her face. "So it wasn't just a dream..." She lay back down and fell back asleep. Except it didn't feel like sleep. She kept having nightmares of what could've happened, and they seemed so real, and she kept waking backup, making sure the heart monitor was still going, making sure John was still there. "Screw it," she muttered after the fourth or fifth time she woke up. She gave up on sleep and wandered down to the cafeteria. Even though she really didn't want to leave John, she needed something to eat. Or at least a coffee.

* * *

**A/N: I like your shoelaces. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the gap between updates, but here's Chapter3! Not sure exactly how in-character I made Sherlock, but bear with me! Now, onward!**

Later that morning, Molly realized that she forgot to call everyone. She picked up the phone and dialed Sherlock's number. She figured he should be the first to know, because he was John's best friend. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice sounded a tad anxious. "Molly?" He asked. "How is he?"

Molly had to pause for a moment. "Sherlock. . ., " She hesitated, and she had a slight edge to her voice.

"What is it? Molly, what happened with John?" Sherlock demanded.

"He's in a coma!" She managed to squeak out before she began to cry.

"O-Oh..." Sherlock stated, his voice sounding flat. "But.. he's still alive, so look on the bright side. At least he's still breathing."

"B-but the nurse told me th-that it could be up to years before he wakes up, if at all," She cried.

"C'mon Molly, he'll be okay. He'll wake up." Sherlock told her. "At least he's still here. Now, I've got to go. I've got a... erm... case."

"But-Sherlock-" Molly said, but she was just talking to the dial tone. "Dammit, Sherlock!" She muttered. She wanted to tell him to at least come visit John. Too late now. She called the others. and they all pretty much told her the same thing as Sherlock had told her; stay positive and be glad he's still here.

Molly decided to go back to her flat for a bit and get a change of clothes, take a warm shower. Maybe grab a book or figured if they told her to talk to him, maybe she could read aloud to him, because you can only repeat the same story or conversation over so many times. When she got to her flat, she hopped in the shower, and stayed in there until the water ran cold, just thinking, and crying a bit. She got out, got dressed, and packed a bag full of clothes and other things she would need, so she didn't have to come back here everyday, leaving her more time to stay with John. Of course she would eventually have to leave to go to work if he was out for that long, but for now she had called St. Bart's and was using her vacation days that she had been saving up for the honeymoon. She rushed to get out the door, but before she left she grabbed _The Hobbit_ which was one of John's favorites. She rushed out the door, and of course, as logic would go, during her rush she forgot her wallet. She ran back in to get it, and in the process glanced at the picture of her and John, in Central Park right after he proposed to her. She began to cry a bit, and darted out the door. When she finally made it back to the hospital, she was still crying some, and as she approached John's room she could hear soft murmuring from inside. She crept inside the room, trying to keep out of sight, and saw Sherlock sitting on the cot next to John's bed. She couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but Molly could tell that Sherlock was crying. She tried to sneak out of the room, give him some privacy, but Sherlock happened to look up, and see her.

"Oh," He said. "Hello, Molly."

"Sherlock," Molly greeted, "I didn't realize you were coming, I thought you had a case." Molly said.

"Oh, I did. I had a case. Quite simple, really," Sherlock replied. "Even Anderson could have done it. Well, no, maybe not Anderson... But anyone could have solved it, really. But that's not important at the moment, what's important is that I should just be going now, I believe Mrs. Hudson needed some help moving things."

"How long have you been here, Sherlock?" Molly demanded.

"Sorry?" He replied.

"How long have you been in here, talking to John?" She repeated.

"On-only a few moments," He replied, sounding a bit nervous. "Why do you ask?" His voice wavered a bit.

"Because it looks like you were crying," Molly replied. "You're not the only one who can deduce, Sherlock. And although I may not be the very best, I can certainly tell that you were here for much longer than a few moments, and that you have definitely been crying."

"Oh." Sherlock looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "Well, I guess you're more observant than I thought, Miss Hooper. You are, quite surprisingly, correct. I have been here for more than a few moments, more along the lines of a few hours. And as for the tears, I was just recalling my absence after Moriarty's case. I never actually explained to John, and I thought now might be the best time, if at all."

"Oh..." Molly stared. "I didn't think you cared that much about him. I thought you were just making up excuses not ot come see him."

"Molly, I care much more about John than anyone could ever tell. The only reason I jumped was because I cared. I couldn't stand to see John in danger." He explained. "Now, I should be off, Mrs. Hudson needed some help, as I said before."

"O-okay."

"Be sure to notify me if there's anything new," Sherlock told her.

"Don't worry, I will. Come back and see him soon." Molly replied as Sherlock walked out the door.  
As she watched him exit the room, Molly sat down next to John. "Hello, Love," She smiled, "I brought your favorite book." She then opened _The Hobbit_ and began to read to him.  
**  
**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, leave me a review please! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to post this chapter on Christmas eve, but I got caught up with a lot of other things... jfkdl;afj**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, please leave a review!**

* * *

Molly read to John. She read until her throat was dry, so dry that she could barely speak. By the time she had finished, the nurses had come in to do their rounds, and they had stayed to listen for a bit. When Molly looked up at them, they smiled and walked out of the room. It was almost 7 o'clock, so Molly decided to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten since the day before, save maybe a few crisps and a coffee.

This was basically how life went on for the next few weeks, and Molly read to John every day. She hardly ate, though. She never wanted to leave his side. The nurses would bring her food though, and on occasion Sherlock or Mrs. Hudson would stop by with a coffee for her and stay to chat for a moment or two.

On Christmas eve, Sherlock stopped by with his violin in hand and began to play for them. After a few songs, he lowered his violin and gave a little bow.

"Merry Christmas, Molly, John," He said. "Look, I should be going now."

"That's alright, Sherlock," Molly said. "Merry Christmas."

Sherlock walked over to the side of John's bed and reached for his hand. "Goodbye, John," He said. As he was about to let go of John's hand, he felt a slight squeeze. "John?" He exclaimed. Molly turned toward them, as Sherlock spoke again. "John, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again!" John squeezed Sherlock's hand again. Sherlock turned toward Molly, face beaming. "Molly, he's waking up!"

Molly rushed to John's other side and grabbed his hand. "Come on, John! Wake up! I know you're there, just open your eyes!" John squeezed both of their hands and his eyelids fluttered, and he awoke slowly.

"John! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay," Molly told him. Sherlock just sat on his other side, still grinning.

"Wh-what happened?" John asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, John. You got into a car accident," Sherlock explained.

"Yeah, you've been in a coma for the past couple of weeks," Molly continued. She leaned down and embraced John in a great hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, guys! Anyway, please _please _leave me a review. You have no idea how much it means to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry, its not a new capter, but I have uploaded a new story. It is on my other account, which is where I am going ot post anything above that I have collaborated with friends on. It's called "Sorry About the Reservations" and the account name is thegirlwhowaited2000. You should go check it out! And I should have a new chapter for this story up soon, I got a new computer and my old one ate all my documents, so I need to retype them.

But you should go read and review the story! Please? :3


End file.
